


Doesn't Fade With the Morning Light

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake learns why Marley wears scarves now that they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Fade With the Morning Light

Jake thought he knew Marley well. He was learning what every sound she made sounded like - the little squeaks she'd utter when he entered her, and then the contented moans that came shortly thereafter. There were the little hitches in her breath that marked when she was about to lose herself completely, and the soft, no longer contented, moans that came as she did, with a little snap and shudder.  
  
He thought he knew Marley pretty well, everything considered.   
  
But the scarves she had adopted into her wardrobe around the time they started dating -  _that_  was what confused him. He couldn't figure out their purpose. Especially once the weather stopped being icy cold and therefore understandable why one would want to wear a scarf.  
  
"Why do you?" he asked her, one time, as they walked from class to class, their hands interlinked with one another. "Wear that, I mean."  
  
Without turning to face him, she said, "because I don't want to advertise to the whole school that my boyfriend is a biter. That's for  _me_  to know, and them to never."  
  
He guessed that Marley knew him about as well as he knew her. She knew that he would nip and bite at her neck and collarbone as his hands parted waves over her body. There was the grasping of her hips in his hands as he entered her, and the irrepressible smile on his lips that he knew was there even though he had never seen it - it was the same smile he got every time he looked at her. And then his toes would curl against hers as he came, and their noses would brush against each other, eyes interlocked - always connected, never apart.  
  
"Maybe I should start," she continued, "and see what you do."  
  
"Biting me?"  
  
"Yeah." She turned into an empty classroom and pinned him against the wall, tracing her fingers down the side of his neck, her eyes wide with hunger. "See how you like it."  
  
"Oh," he said, "I'm sure I'd love it."  
  
"Enough to have to wear a scarf like I do?"  
  
"We'll just have to see about that."


End file.
